


The Anonymous Love Letters from Him（匿名情书）

by WillYou



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillYou/pseuds/WillYou
Summary: SteSeb预警！R18预警！迷（和谐）奸设定预警！警局鉴证科新人芬x重案组香喷喷人夫塞，骚芬白切黑人设，一如既往地欺负老实人塞掰掰（然而塞掰掰蠢萌蠢萌地并不知道到底是谁欺负了自己）快乐爽文，极有可能ooc，因为是第一次写骚芬.jpg2020加油~大家一定要注意安全，爱你们么么哒~
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos/Stefano Valentini
Kudos: 23





	The Anonymous Love Letters from Him（匿名情书）

**Author's Note:**

> 文章没写完，肯定会有续篇，然而我这万年咕咕咕就不知道什么时候出了（摊手）

1.

又是自由散漫的月初，而且是天杀的周一。

Sebastian端着咖啡路过警员办公区外的走廊，玻璃窗的另一边有三五成群的八卦团体正聊得火热，显然不想错过八点上班前最后侃大山的机会。他本想敲敲窗肃清一下屋子里不合时宜的娱乐气氛，然而当有人注意到他的身影时，没有一个人脸上露出Sebastian所期待的那种上司突击检查时的憨憨表情，反而一个个眼冒小星星地盯着他的脸。

老天，这可不是一个正常周一该有的套路。他有些别扭地坐回自己的办公椅，见习警官兼重案组办公室送信员Kidman踩着高跟鞋兴冲冲地卡着八点钟的点儿迈进了顶头上司的办公室。

“两个重要消息，我把最重磅的留在最后。”（the most important thing）

“如果只有两件事的话，你这句话有语法错误。”Sebastian无动于衷地纠正道，对于Kidman面无表情地说着劲爆消息的日常已经无力吐槽。

“第一件事是，后勤管理部的老警察在周末晚上被抢劫了。歹徒把他的手提包抢走了，里面有警局备用钥匙库的门钥匙——别问我他为什么喜欢把那玩意儿随身携带。”Kidman叹了口气，其实她也觉得有人敢抢警察是一件非常荒唐的事，“局长知道了这件事，决定用上次没用完的经费把警局上下所有的门锁都换新，以防万一。”

“这比警察被抢还荒谬——难道还有人敢入室盗窃警察局吗？他是多想蹲监狱？”Sebastian用手按了按眉心，这意味着接下来的一整个星期警局都会陷入叮叮当当的吵闹状态中。

“别担心，改造会先从重案组办公室开始，整个警局第一个受噪音骚扰的就是你。”Kidman毫无同情心地接道，“不过你可以看看这个，但愿你心情会好一些——但我还是觉得你不会。”

她把一本克林森市当地的八卦时尚杂志放在Sebastian的办公桌上。

“怎么了？”Sebastian随意地拿起来翻了翻，但是非常不巧地在里面发现了自己的照片。

“你被评为本月的克林森先生，票数超过了第二名和第三名的总和。”Kidman兴奋地在他眼前摇了摇手指，好像在跟一个不知道美国允许喝酒的法定年龄是多少的少年儿童讲道理。

“克林森先生？那他妈是什么鬼？谁允许他们把警官的照片直接放到杂志上的？我的肖像权有谁考虑过吗？……我觉得我现在应该打电话找律师了。”Sebastian作势要拿起座机话筒，但是却被Kidman按住了。

“我说你能不能先听听这件事的正向影响？你知道你当选克林森先生这件事给这个月的警局风评带来多大的提升吗？据说如果这个势头保持下去的话，月底大家都能得到奖金。”

“得了吧，就一个月奖金而已。下个月克林森先生的人选肯定换了，到时候风评又下跌，不扣工资就不错了。”

Sebastian一边说着风凉话，一边仔细端详着杂志上自己的照片。说实话他对这张照片根本没有任何印象，照片上他穿着警服，一看就是在执行公务，但是他又想不出是哪次出警竟给偷拍的家伙留下了可乘之机，被拍了这么一张十分清晰的照片。不得不说拍照的这人技术应该相当不错，不然换做一个普通人是绝对不可能把满脸汗水风尘仆仆的样子拍出一种光环感的。

——技术再好也是个偷拍狂，没什么好留情面的。Sebastian把因为自我欣赏而微微扬起弧度的嘴角僵硬地抿成一条直线。

“我实在搞不明白为什么我会被提名，又为什么有人会给我投票？……别告诉我这是局长为了提高风评自作主张地把我卖给了杂志社。”

“上帝啊，你对过去发生的事一点印象都没有吗？两周以前的银行抢劫案你还记得吗？”

“你说那帮只会往头上套丝袜的歹徒？我求你别开玩笑了，那也算抢劫犯？就那点水平还出来抢劫？还有，这跟克林森先生有什么关系？”

“银行门口的监控录像记录了你只身放倒三个持枪歹徒的过程，视频被银行经理放到了他的脸书上以此表示对KPD的感谢。根据播放量来看，至少有百分之七十的克林森市民都见证了你的勇敢无畏。”

“勇敢无畏”这四个字听得Sebastian太阳穴猛跳，尤其是这两个单词从Kidman嘴里说出来的时候，效果简直堪比生吃芥末膏。

而Kidman还在自顾自地板着脸介绍Sebastian现在的受欢迎程度：“还有不少杂志的女性读者根据本月的克林森先生评比结果做出了反馈——她们打算用自己的方式表现对Castellanos警探工作的支持。”

Sebastian心中暗道不妙：“她们如果敢借此扰乱公共秩序的话……”

“当然不是，你很缺乏浪漫细胞。”Kidman从身后掏出一捆信件，“她们选择给你写情书。这是这个周末塞在你警局私人邮箱里的所有来信，一共十五封，其中十三封都是情书，一封来自银行的信用卡账单，以及一封来自Lily所在小学的通知。”

“Lily的学校？”Sebastian忽略了其他所有信，只把注意力放在印着小学校徽的信封上。

『致Lily Castellanos的家长：

本校将于本月10日举行三年级以上学生的运动会，故低年级学生将在10日下午放假，望您悉知。』

这消息可不算好，Sebastian查看了一下日历，发现自己没法在工作日腾出一个下午的时间陪Lily，于是把视线转向一旁探头探脑的Kidman。

“帮我个忙，我可以暂时考虑一下不给律师打电话。”Sebastian把这封校函递给她，“10号中午把Lily接回警局，照顾她一下午。”

“好的吧。”Kidman耸肩，“那我当天下午的工作内容怎么办？”

“找Joseph给你协调一下。”Sebastian快乐甩锅。

敲门声打断了这场上梁不正下梁歪的上下级密谈。

Kidman离开时与敲门的人擦肩而过，被对方身上淡淡的香味弄得下意识挑眉，想不到糙汉成堆的KPD里还有这样讲究的人物。

Sebastian在看到来人的瞬间也立刻调整了原本有些懒散的坐姿。

“早上好，Castellanos警探。这是上周五鉴证科处理的几组现场照片，请您过目——喔，这些是，克林森市的女士们写给您的情书吗？”

年轻的男人操着一口优雅的意大利口音，温柔的目光落在Sebastian办公桌角上的一沓信封上。

Sebastian被男人突然靠近了的体温搞得有些害羞，但又被他身上的香味莫名地安抚：“嗨，那都是、都是些闲着没事干的人……”

“听说您因为上个月的银行案件被评为了克林森先生？”男人偏偏头，没被头发盖住的眼睛闪着略带揶揄但友善的笑意，Sebastian突然因为没机会看到男人的另一只眼而感到遗憾——他的履历显示他曾是一名战地记者，被飞来的弹片永远地夺走了一半光明。

“这只是个意外……我是说，我不知道是谁把我的照片寄给了杂志社……”

“因为这件事，大家这个月的奖金都有着落了呢，我觉得同僚们都应该很感谢你。”红色的围巾随着男人的动作轻轻摇晃着。警局里的大部分人都喜欢系领带，但是所有人都知道这种羸弱的布条根本没法拴住这帮暴躁老哥们遇到案件就扯开领子撸起袖子甩开双腿玩命儿往前冲的狂野本性——只有眼前这位不一样，颈间的红色把男人衬托得成熟又得体，每一个褶皱都展示了优秀的品味，他不急躁，也不来迟，就这么安安静静地把相机往胸前一挂，你就知道你已经准备好带着他出征罪案现场了。

“警探？警探？”

“唔……我、我想大家都太客气了。”Sebastian为自己的失神感到极度窘迫，嘟囔着回答了男人的赞美，并且心虚地移开了目光，“Valentini警官……”

所以他并不知道对方其实也在用一种近乎贪婪的炽热眼神注视着他。

“请千万不要这么见外，务必叫我Stefano，否则我会觉得您不是很喜欢我。”年轻男人瞥见警探脸上浮起的一层薄红，嘴角笑容愈发明显，“可惜我现在有事情要忙，不然一定要给本月的克林森先生来个专访。日安，Castellanos警探。”

于是直到Stefano的身影消失在办公室门后，Sebastian才堪堪回过神来。

警探有些气馁地坐在办公椅上。他觉得自己的行为简直就像个痴汉，专门盯着美人的隐私部位拒绝移开眼睛并且脑内开启黄色小剧场的那种。

但是他他妈的就是停不下来这种想法。

废话，谁叫Stefano Valentini长得这么和他的胃口呢。

2.

时钟指向10PM，克林森市暴雨如注。

Sebastian坐在办公室里加班。

点击发送键的下一秒，Sebastian把自己摔进了椅子，他不知道克林森先生的称号是否影响了他的工作量，否则为什么这个月的活儿突然增加的这么厉害？

走廊又黑又静，只有他办公室里有一盏孤灯亮着。Sebastian稍微喘了口气，磨磨蹭蹭地穿好外套提起公文包和雨伞准备离开，但是显然走廊比他想象地更加寸步难行——由于警局的大换锁活动，此刻的走廊地板上堆满了白天工人施工留下来的一些工具。

他两只手都被占着，没法掏出什么照明工具，就这么一会儿踢到扳手一会儿踩到轴承地穿越了黑暗，带出一路叮叮当当的噪音，直到他站在楼梯口处，听见了一声不应该在这个时候出现的声音。

那是有人被放在地上的工具不小心绊了个趔趄的动静，虽然很快被压制下去，但还是被Sebastian捕捉到了。

也就是说，现在除他之外还有人在警局。

这个想法让Sebastian立刻进入了警戒状态，他不由得想起来Kidman说过的那个偷了警局钥匙的贼——难道这世上真他妈有人想把自己的脑袋往枪口上撞？！

他悄无声息地放下公文包和雨伞，从大衣里掏出手电和左轮枪。上子弹的声音在猛烈的雨声中并不明显，Sebastian希望对手没有注意到这些，并慢慢顺着墙壁往回走。

“轰隆！”

雷鸣咆哮，Sebastian下意识地迅速转身观察身后，以免有人借此机会偷袭。可是就在他扭头的那一瞬间，一道白光像刺刀似的戳中他的双眼！

那不可能是闪电！Sebastian心中大叫糟糕，已经预见到危险的不可避免，但可惜他实在来不及作出防范，因为他根本就不知道对手会用什么对付他——一阵持续的剧痛击中了他的大腿，他在失去意识前的最后一秒通过蓝色的电花判断出那是一根警用的电击棒。

操。

雨还没停。

尽管十分不愿意承认，Sebastian是被爽醒的。

他发现自己在办公室，身体半仰躺办公椅上，双手被手铐锁在身后，两只脚被袭击者摆到了办公桌上，裤子不见了，但鞋袜居然还完整地套在脚上。

他醒过来了的唯一原因是他要射了，大腿肌肉痉挛着不知往何处借力，只好唤醒了昏昏沉沉的大脑。而他的大脑在清醒后的第一思维就是拒绝这种可怕的性冲动，强迫着已经沉重得不行的眼皮抬起来，好给瞳孔一些观察周围的机会。

他被困了，独自一人的办公室，周围没有一盏灯——所以他就看不到自己现在的姿势到底有多狼狈。

那这些不容拒绝的快感是哪里来的呢？Sebastian低下头，感觉自己的屁股在毫无理由地发生着快速的震动，然后是他的性器，在不受任何抚慰的情况下疯狂地吐着前液，已经把内裤打湿了不少，后者黏腻地贴着皮肤，他能感受到一片令人羞耻的冰凉。

最后是他绝望的根源。他终于意识到那是什么：一根自慰棒被插进了自己的后穴里，以一种令他难以承受的频率疯狂地戳弄着敏感的腺体，而自慰棒放入之后显然有人非常恶趣味地帮他提好了内裤，这样无论他里面流了多少水，自慰棒也不会滑出来。更糟糕的是他双腿抬高的姿势又极容易高潮，正如此刻他的大脑已经无法忽视这根棒子的辛勤努力，迫使着Sebastian的喉咙发出主人这辈子也没发出过的淫荡呻吟。

白光一片一片侵占了他的视野，他唯一能做的就是屈服和顺从。他的脚背想绷直、脚趾想蜷缩，但是碍于硬底皮鞋的存在只好作罢，于是他的脚踝便抽搐般地扭动起来，用微小的挣扎来宣泄巨大的快感。

他的双腿不受控制地大开，好像在邀请那根自慰棒尽情操他一样。大腿根部因为过大的刺激而抽筋，然而这种多余的疼痛只能用来助兴，他的身体因此变得更加瘫软。

那些本该喷洒出来的白浊，此刻被闷在内裤里包裹了柱身。这感觉就和跟女人做爱到最后时双方同时高潮，女人柔软的阴道涌出炽热的爱液将阴茎洗礼——但现在给予这种满足感的竟然是自己的精液，这让Sebastian在晕头转向的释放后难得地找回了一丝清醒，他感觉自己在被这根自慰棒竖着中指嘲讽着。

十秒钟后他彻底回过神来，发现口水已经溢出了嘴角，而眼眶也微微发凉。

可是震动还在继续。

“见鬼！”他低声咒骂，生怕引起任何人的注意——他这幅样子足以让自己颜面尽失。现在不管有没有人在警局偷窥，当务之急是把那根该死的棒子从身体里拿出去。

双腿因为长时间的倒置有些发麻，他知道自己应该借着不应期的时间试图把自己从这羞耻的姿势里解放出来，因为在这样的震动频率下他再射一次只是早晚的问题。他抬起左脚，轻轻踹了一下桌沿，于是椅子歪了歪，他的左腿因为这一微小扰动直接掉了下来，而右腿也因为惯性被猛地一拽，右脚皮鞋后跟与桌边发生了不该发生的剐蹭，结果在Sebastian作出反应之前，他的皮鞋从脚上脱落，掉在了漆黑的桌下。

——而他根本来不及去找鞋子。坐姿的调整让那根自慰棒深入到了一个令人发指的地步，就好像是Sebastian自己主动坐上了一个男人的性器那样。

他发出一声带着甜腻的惨叫，然后这声音好像某个开关，身体里的自慰棒突然提高了频率。

“啊啊啊……操！这天杀的、呃啊！……唔哈、别这么快……不行这太过了！啊啊啊停下……”

他的脊背拱出一道色情的曲线，生理性的眼泪顺着下巴不断地落到胸口上。轻微的嗡嗡震动声里没有一丝一毫的仁慈，他的性器立刻抬起了头。他用尽力气把肩膀靠住桌沿想借力站起来——他必须站起来，然后想个办法把这操蛋的内裤脱下来。

计划一开始还算成功，他磨磨蹭蹭地把身体往上移动，直到上半身完全趴在了桌子上，而自慰棒也因为屁股离开椅子而减轻了些许压迫感。但很遗憾他的双手被铐在身后，没办法撑起身体或直接把内裤拽下来，所以只好用双手拇指去挑起内裤的边，然后——然后那造孽的电动玩具就又他妈提高了震动频率。

Sebastian两条手臂下意识向后抽搐了一下，结果拇指颤巍巍地把内裤边放开了，后者由于自身的弹性在他的后腰狠狠地弹了一下，“啪”地一声宛如主人被打了屁股。

但这点羞辱根本就微不足道。此刻若是Sebastian再想不出来有人在故意操控自慰棒那他就是个傻子了，他的侧脸贴在桌面上，留下涎水湿漉漉的痕迹，眼睛却死死盯着房间漆黑顶角里沉默的摄像头。他知道有人在看，甚至可能在录像，然后明天所有人都会知道本月的克林森先生趴在自己的办公桌上被一根女人用的自慰棒操得淫水横流欲仙欲死。

是的，欲仙欲死，这个形容性爱美好的词已经被Sebastian混乱地用在了自己身上。他的眼睛微微上翻，胸口不自知地摩擦着冰凉的桌面，小腹因为桌沿无情地挤压而饱受着里应外合的快感侵略。尿意湿淋淋地找上他，他终于开始怀疑自己可能会被玩到失禁这种可怕的后果。但这担忧只持续了一秒就被抛到九霄云外，他开始有节奏地低声粗喘，一下一下用腰向前撞着，甚至开始脑补自己身后确实有一个男人在强奸他——这能让他支离破碎的自尊心稍微好受那么一点点。

那个幻想里的男人……他最好，最好也会情难自禁的低喘，嘴里泻出一些自己听不懂的外国话，比如意大利语什么的。他应该西装革履，只有脸上的潮红色暴露出身下激烈动作的亢奋，然后那只用来按下快门的手，在按摩自己爽到发疼的马眼——

“Ste……呃啊，不……再用力、用力……！我……我快去……唔哈操你的！！！操你的Stefano！！！”

Sebastian双脚腾空了一两秒蹬踢了几下空气，然后再落回地面时他似乎忘记了站立的感觉，脚趾狂乱地张开又蜷起，大腿肌肉痉挛地疼起来，接着一股湿热的感觉蔓延到了大腿根，然后顺着光裸的皮肤一路向下。

空荡荡的办公室里回荡着那个令Sebastian心心念念的名字，而且福泽心灵地，他体内的震动居然在他再次高潮之后乖顺地停了下来。

棉质内裤终于因为吸收不了过多的水分而罢工，液体溅落的声音滴滴答答地砸向了地板，甚至有一些洒到了那只被Sebastian不小心脱下的皮鞋鞋窠里。

上次尿裤子……好像还是四岁的时候？

Sebastian浑浑噩噩地想着应景的内容，任由视野彻底陷入黑暗。

3.

Sebastian清醒的时间是第二天早上七点四十。

他好端端地坐在办公椅上，裤子和皮带工整地穿在身上，地板上也没有不明液体留下的痕迹，更别提自慰棒的踪影。

一切都看上去无比正常，仿佛他只是昨夜熬夜办公之后累得在椅子里睡着了。

若不是Sebastian深知自己没有梦游的毛病，他可能现在就要到精神病院办理住院手续了。

他撑起身体站起来，胀痛和酸软的感觉从脚底蔓延到了小腹，很明显是纵欲过度的表现。他尽量忽视那种沉重的疲惫感，脚步有些踉跄地奔向洗手间。

KPD的绝大部分警察都有掐点到岗的坏习惯，此刻办公区的人还零星可数。Sebastian一手悄悄捂住腰，一手不着痕迹地虚扶着墙，眼睛始终落在脚下凌乱散落的施工工具上，所有都像昨晚他离开办公室时的那样，没有人为清扫过的迹象。

他把自己锁在隔间里，带着那么一丝侥幸心理地解下西裤、脱下内裤，然后他绝望地捂住脸。

深色的布料上沾满了已经干透的大量白浊，而且由于被尿液晕开了缘故，分布还无比均匀。

Sebastian强忍着崩溃的心情，用指尖去检查自己的后穴。他很害怕自己被自慰棒捅伤了，但结果居然是他摸了一手浅绿色的药膏。

谁他妈这么好心又奸了他又给他上药？？！！

费解和恼怒让警探的太阳穴突突直跳。他提好裤子之后冲出了洗手间直奔警局监控室，反正脸已经丢尽了，他必须得把那个天杀的给找出来然后用左轮枪管插爆那个人的菊花！

瘦小的值班警察被Sebastian的黑脸彻底吓坏了，结结巴巴地告诉他昨晚的闪电击中了警局旁边的一根电线杆，导致这一块儿区域从昨晚10点多之后完全停电了，监控录像自然也无法正常工作。

Sebastian顿觉头皮发麻。既然昨晚的变态强奸犯（是的，警探在心里这么称呼作案者）不是通过警局内部的监控系统来视奸他，那么只可能是他自己的办公室里有其他摄像装置。

找！必须找到那个该死的隐藏摄像头！Sebastian火急火燎地返回办公室，拉上全部窗帘，挡住一切光线，然后通过手机镜头在房间的每一个角落搜寻那个罪大恶极的红点，最后他竟然是在窗沿上摆的一盆花的花盆底座上发现了一个针孔小摄像头。

Sebastian握紧了拳头遏制破口大骂的冲动：这盆花是很多年前被当做升迁贺礼由办公室里许多同事联合送给他的，这么多年一直长得很好，他是个没那么细心的人，唯独看在大家的心意上一直仔细地照顾着，却没想到有人利用他的好心肠反过头来坑害他——所有人都心知肚明，就算警探把办公室里的所有东西全换了，那盆花也会一直被放在老地方。

更令他气的浑身发抖的是，那盆花的位置正对着他的办公桌，也就是说昨天夜里他趴在桌子上被操到神志不清的样子被看的一清二楚。

“操他妈的老子非要把你——！！？”

他的办公室门突然被打开了，一个身影背着光站在门口，影子融入了屋中浓密的黑暗里。

“早上好，警探？”

优雅的问候掺杂着疑问的语气，Sebastian在听到这句话的一瞬间耳根就红透了，昨夜失控时的性幻想对象就站在他面前，歪着头露出善意的微笑。

“干嘛把屋子遮得这么黑漆漆的呢？您在洗照片吗先生？”

Stefano侧身打开书架旁边的壁灯，给这昏暗的环境注入一丝朦胧的昏黄，但同时他就看见Sebastian站在窗边，手里拿着那盆一般会放在窗沿上的花。

一丝意味不明的危险光芒从他仅剩下的一只眼睛里划过，但周围环境实在昏暗，Sebastian完全没有觉察到。

“啊……我，我去浇花。”Sebastian想破头都想不出一个合理的理由解释他为什么要把窗帘都拉上，只好拎着花盆夺门而逃。

他走过Stefano身边时，似乎听到了对方的一声轻笑。

等警探再回来的时候，所有的窗帘都被打开了，明媚的阳光从玻璃外透进来，一扫之前的阴霾。

Stefano笑吟吟地靠在书架上看着他，然后从身后掏出一沓信封。

“热度不减呢克林森先生，不过您好像不太在意这些？”英俊的男人走过来将信封放到桌上本来就有的一沓上，看样子这些酷似情书的信封被Sebastian无情地当做恶作剧没有理会，但每日不断收到的情书却越积越多，最后占据了办公桌上原来装文件袋的一个小塑料篮子。

“又不是真的因为喜欢我才给我写情书。这些人整天就知道拿警务人员开玩笑，完全对我们平时有多忙没有任何概念……”Sebastian平静地解释道，拿起一封信瞧了瞧又丢回原处。

Stefano的眉头不知所措地皱了皱，显然因为对方“又不是真的因为喜欢我”这句话有点僵住了。

“您瞧，如果您压根不喜欢这些情书，我以后顺手收信的时候就不把这些带上来了。”

Sebastian破天荒地敏感了一回，听出Stefano话里的委屈：人家好心给你送信，到你这儿却落了一个“我不喜欢”。于是他赶紧抬头安抚：“嘿，我不是这个意思。我其实很感谢你能帮我把信带上来。至于这些情书——啧，别人想写我也没法把全世界的笔都撅折来阻止吧？就随她们去吧。”

“真的？”Stefano的眼睛又亮了，可惜Sebastian根本没意识到对方心情好转的根本理由，用手指摸过一封情书的边缘，喃喃道：“我不得不说这些情书的规格都还挺像的，信封好像也用的同一家邮局的？”

“很可能是因为那些迷恋您的女性已经达成了共识，就类似于日本的‘后援会’那样，情书统一规格。”Stefano摸了摸下巴。

“拜托千万别是这样！如果这是真的我能把上周的早饭都吐出来，我认真的。”Sebastian开始脑补几个五十多岁也依旧热爱踩着高跟鞋的肥胖主妇画上炽烈红唇朝他飞吻的景象，鸡皮疙瘩一层又一层地冒出来。

“那就不是这样。”Stefano意味深长地拍了拍警探的肩膀，“丘比特的信我已经带到。祝您今天愉快，我的先生。”

他走到门口，开玩笑似的抛了个飞吻给Sebastian，然后在对方惊愕的眼神中华丽转身撤退。

Sebastian感觉自己不争气的裤裆又紧了。

（tbc）


End file.
